bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
0.7:The Proving Grounds
"I'll do it. I'll be the assassin this time," said Lusung, the slightest of grins on his face. Yungmuk couldn't help but grin in return. Facing down the "Masked Assassin" inside the Proving Grounds was a Hongmoon tradition for all new disciples, and Lusung seemed eager to play the part for Cricket. The Masked Assassin provided a fast, hard lesson in recovering Chi, an essential battlefield technique for any warrior. Yungmuk gently pushed back on Lusung's request. "Master Hong would say that I should probably be the one to put on the mask," Yungmuk said. But Lusung was persistent, and Yungmuk quickly relented. Lusung could have his fun. Yungmuk did hope that Lusung wouldn't be too hard on Cricket. It was supposed to just be an exercise, after all. Quest Dialogue Read the letter by clicking on the letter icon in the Quest Log 'Brother Yungmuk: '''It looks like you've received a letter. You had better read it. Focus on your training! '''Letter from Masked Assassin: '"A cricket that only trains in the light will not be prepared to fight the dark. If you wish to become a true disciple of Hongmoon, go to the Proving Grounds and confront your fear." Speak with Yungmuk at the Duel Hall 'Brother Yungmuk: '''Have you been summoned to the Proving Grounds? ''Yungmuk thought: Cricket mastered the basic techniques faster than any student I've seen. Even I took longer... You've done well today, Cricket. We will continue training, but you are certainly a capable student. Your next trial will prove more challenging. All Hongmoon disciples must enter the Proving Grounds. The test represents the fear we all carry inside ourselves. If you are to be a true member of the Hongmoon, you must conquer that fear. I will take you to the cavern, but you must enter alone. -You gained 1400 XP- -You have reached level 2.- Follow Yungmuk to the Proving Grounds Let's not waste any time. The Proving Grounds are this way. We're almost there. Enter the Proving Grounds and defeat the Training Dummies (0/4) '''Brother Yungmuk: '''Focus! Fight the Masked Warrior '''Masked Warrior: '''Techniques are worthless if you lack the courage to wield them. Show me what you have learned. Crawl out of range of the enemy and use 1 to Recover Chi '''Masked Warrior: '''When you are Near Death, crawl to a safe place and Recover Chi. * Chi Restoration: Gathers scattered chi to recover to fighting condition. Use the Tab skill and resurrect your Familiar (Summoner Exclusive) Use the Healing Potion and recover your HP '''Brother Lusung: '''You didn't pay attention to what I said. Drink the Healing Potion and come back after you recover your HP. '''Brother Yungmuk: '''The test is not over, Cricket. You are not a proper disciple until it is completed. Speak with Lusung '''Brother Lusung: '''You... were chosen. You made it, Cricket. You almost look like a warrior now. Master Hong must have faith in you. Take time to reflect and come back when you're ready. -You gained 1500 XP- -You have reached level 3.- Category:Campaign Quests